Playthings Among Demons
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Demon's rising within.During this time,intense emotions of lust takes over,urging and eventually forcing their master to submit to to the demon within,&possession of what is in their birthright:To captivate and conquer their desiredly sought playthings.
1. Chapter 1

Playthings Among Demons

Chapter One

~ Desired Toys ~

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once a demon , or any deviation among the like comes to a point in their existance , consisting of a time when the dark desires of their demon side spike into primary control for a time. During this time , intense emotions of lust takes over, urging and eventually forcing their master to submit to to the demon within, and possession of what is in their birthright :To captivate and conquer their desiredly sought playthings . ..

For one demon, in particular , well half, and that might explain why his time was late in coming. Though, at the dawn's rising , after a night of the new moon , something changed . It wasn't immediate , but one slowly altering within himself over time , begining to take place the moment his demonic traits faded back to their normal spot.

The changes within him , as his eyes reclaimed their amber hues paler then the harvest moon , starting out as a oddly faint feeling of sudden arousal , while his sensitivity to such scents around him , intensified , becoming stronger, with clarity , and with them , only increased his emerging desire for something quite new to him. As the hours passed by, the feelings more intense, they grew, and by nightfall , his unrelanting want , soon centered itself in the hardened length buried in the curls of liquid silver , as it throbbed pleadingly for the release it sought.

A curious scent of Sakura, carried by the soft breeze , and brought to his attentative nose meshing with the ones tied to the Goshingboku's falling leaves , as one he wasn't expecting to return , at least not this soon. Not that Inuyasha had any problems against this scent but rather enjoyed it, especially now. It calmed him , and thankfully grateful for its unexpected, but welcomed presence ,because within the calm presented the break he needed , though only for a time. For it seemed within it's decieveing calm , held another spicer scent , entangling with it.

' Kagome '

While he chose Kikyo , to remain with , between the two Miko's , Inuyasha couldn't no longer deny the deepening attraction forming towards Kagome. As of late the hanyous efforts to use his chosen in the means to ride out the amourous sensations , popping up every waking moment , with every turn , failed to be successful . Even though , trying to be the loyal man , proving himself to his past love , did soon nothing to quench the thirst eating him alive from the inside out, and all for something more than his rotting courpse's betroved circumstance, provided ,aqcuired by the spanse of unforgotten time in passing.

Inuyasha's hungry crimson eyes, from his spot , camoflauged between the brush of soon to fall leaves , and branches, lingered tracing along her long legs , towards her curvy hips , only to await his possesive claws to claim as his.

While carrying , a weaker resolve , leaping from his perch, the horny demon stalkingly followed the rather unknowing Kagome , heading towards the direction of Kaede's hut.

Before Kagome entered the village however, Inuyasha too soon caught up with her , pounced , holding her by the hips within his claws , and imobilizing Kagome in his tightened , unexpected embrace.

"Ahhhhhhh! "

"Kagome .. Shhhh, it's only me . Come with me I want to show you something.." Inuyasha spoke harshly , but quietly huskly against her earlobe while admiting defeat with something he could no longer control..

Without acknowledging , her accepting but wary acceptance of what it was that he wanted to show her , the warring half demon , soon was leading her away from the surrounding area to prevent what he had intented , and promised sure death to those that posed to interfere in what , long ago was deemed his, only for him to take... Though the beast raging in control of his hanyou counterpart should have known that anything that having to do with the desires apart of Inuyasha , didn't always nessarily occur, and didn't come easy, but if a fight was warranted to aquire such need .. A fight , is promised , for it wasn't apart of a Inu's nature to willingly give up in something that they , themselves , desire, Inu's in every sense fight for what is theirs regardless of whom or what opposes, even if it's apart of himself.

Even if its the bitch herself , he will conquer his prey regardless, and Kagome she was his. Nevertheless.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Two ~

Stalking Starvations

& Greedy Competition

Unknown

By Inuyashas Youkai

The lusty hanyou continued to lead the wench , held firmly by the emerging sharpness upon his fingertips as they only craved to drag themselves across bare flesh, with his impatient longing for their path to be ignited like he craved , those same claws had already begun to pierce themselves deeply past that of what she wore into the creamy planes underneath, and ensured the flow of crimson to break forth, streaming downward.

Devouring lips still continued to consume the side of her erotic slope of her neck , as his fangs quickly sought to ravish the untouched , and undiscovered territory of that his darkened desires had commanded. Pausing momentarily , only to step back and admire the beauty that now layed behind its bloodcrusted eyes ,the image from what his demonic attributes brought upon that which was his, and only proven by the droplets of blood that continued to flow from them.

Then after within that of his corrupted fantasies of its demon counterpart had approved in marking the bitch as his, not as a mate ,at least not yet , but as his possession, it's plaything. Now he had two , and this one would in his mind would fulfill , willingly , most of his dark secret wants the best , so far .

For that the beast just knew , and in his playtime with this one , it would never stop , so his obsession would always be kept alongside him, it was already decided long before when he had the wench between his fingertips , she wouldn't be allowed to escape. Now that the beast had his chosen toy , it was now time to play , and to be able to do whatever he wanted during playtime was eminent, as he wouldn't accept anything but.

"Inu .. Inuyasha ? " the girl being held within his gaze spoke .

" Bitch..." The beast shugged, as he now pulled her by the hand to be tightened against the hold within his greedy embrace.

"Inuyasha .. What's going on? Are you okay?" Kagome shivered .

"Quiet Wench ! Time to play a little game ..." Inuyasha unknowingly , but huskily spoke from within the harsh demand of the current control, ignoring the bitch as if she never spoke, and then pulled her to where he wanted her to go..

Although , as they went further within the dark shroud of the trees , that of another scent emerged , and in its intent posed a threat to his claim over his new toy , as it was appearing as though another sought the tasty wench as well, but the knowledge the approaching aroma gave only served to further enrage the demon in presidence of the wench, as well as that of his beaten counterparts.

Snarling threateningly as the unknown's presence would soon be know , as he dragged that of his possession , and whipped her roughly around , so that she was now hidden behind . Upon the sight of the cretin that brought such a rank came through the surrounding trees , without knowing why , the demon understood that his actions were proven correct in keeping this what appeared to be stinky wolf away from his new possesion cause in his , was to attempt to take her away.

"Heya mutt ! Just what are you think your doing with my Kagome ?" Kouga teased .

" Kagome ? What's a Kagome , and why are you interupting the time I have with what is mine , stanky wolf?"Inuyasha taunted unknowingly .

"Have you gone stupid bastard , cause I certainly aint .I see the one you try to hind from me.. Now give me Kagome !" Kouga barked .

" She's Kagome ? Well then , No you can't have her she's mine , and there's nothing you can do about it ! I claimed her as such , and its proved by her scent that she's mine anyway ! So back off!" Inuyasha snarled .

" Make me ! I'am not leaving until you give me Kagome ! I won't let you hurt her anymore bastard , and besides don't you have that Kikyo bitch anyway !"

"Kikyo ! I don't have a Kikyo toy ?"

" You know the one with white snakes always carrying her around like the lazy wench she is !"

" Wait you mean the dead bitch !"

"Yes , idiot !"

" I want this one ... This one's warm , and she bleeds sweet .. The dead bitch only cold , and the only thing she sprays out is rotten soil , so if ya want you can have her , and I'll take this one.." Inuyasha spat.

"Enough both of you ! You both are creeping me out with this so if you let me go Inuyasha , I will go make some ramen .. How is that ?"

" No you stay ! Your mine !"

" Inuyasha Sit Boy !"

"Gahhhh ! What the hell was that for bitch! " Inuyasha spat , while pearing at her confused , for a moment, back with his usual ambers , instead of the once intimidating crimson.

" Ka .. Kagome ... What happened ? Why do I smell blood ?"

" I'm fine ! Really .. "

Finally crawling out of his manmade hole , and taking in the sight of the wolf Kouga so close to Kagome , seemingly made that of his eyes flicker , as the marks now marring her flesh mixed with both dirt and blood gave him concern as to where she had gotten them , and the close proxiemity of said wolf wasn't helping.

"Will you stop lying Kagome ! I can see it with my own eyes that you were injured , and you need to take care of them before they get infected stupid! We 've got no time for stinky wolfs or that of anything else till then ! Besides how do you get them anyways ! Was it the wolf himself going around touching you when I said to keep his hands off? !"

" Speak for yourself fleebag bastard ! I didn't do this ! The injuries on Kagome were there when I came you stupid mutt, and you let it happen !"

" What ? Were we attacked or something Kagome ? Did I ...?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly .

" No , were weren't attacked Inuyasha , but .. I don't know what happened Inuyasha .. I can't explain it .."

" What do you mean wench ?"

"Just what I said I don't know ! The moment I do then I will tell you but now I just don't ? But if you both excuse me I need I bath ..." Kagome said as she walked away from the two , and set to take her bath .

Not completely convinced that she was to wander off without protection, without him , this time gave way to the need of keeping her safe , so unknowingly to the girl , the hanyou soon left sneakily off to follow , but then again so had the wolf , undected to either the girl or that of the mutt.

Once coming to the sight of a very tempting image of Kagome 's sexy curves barred for all to see, as she soon allowed for the waters to consume her whole when she dipped underneath, and suddenly for the two watching from the hidden spot where they hid, discovered that they soon felt very jelous of the lucky water for the chance of touching her.

Then something happened , and something that neither were prepared for ...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Three ~

The Inevitable

By Inuyashas Youkai

From her spot, Kagome further soaked beneath the soothing waters, as her mucsles relaxed but that of her mind, didn't . The thoughts over what happened not long before was still invading her mind relentless of the reasons why her hanyou would suddely act the way he had , and for the abrupt appearance of the wolf, shortly after Inuyasha had transformed . Shakening her head frustratedly , as the questions within her head went still unanwered while rinsing off the cascading suds from her once pearly flesh , as it now bearred the strange marks here , and there.

Although , unfortunately Kagome had not long to think it for too much longer becaused of the force that was thrown at her unexpectantly , tossing her back onto the bank of the spring , and then feel freed for a short time, only to feel the same weight pin her in the same spot , but only a different, much heavier weight, held her now. Deep , husky growls soon threatenly made theirselves known within the imediate area that she was in, as a short time passed , she gained the knowledge that the sudden distaste for whatever it was now with her, wasn't really concerning her, but with the second unknown approaching them.

Looking through the small space that still gave way to sight, as the weight that now pinned her to her spot gave in it's need to hold her , crushingly , only to discover two sets of crimson eyes intentively gazing at her from closeby. The one was ontop of her , and holding her still , while the other was at her side , as his claws held that of her arms still , at her sides . Gasping slightly , in shock , as the ones now holding her captive , dawned on her in realization to find that of a Inu hanyou , and a wolf currently fighting against each other for her , naked.

Without thinking , only acting on instinct , Kagome screamed the words..

"Sit Boy !"

Although the reaction she counted on, didn't happen , it did what it was supposed to, but not the way she had planned..

It sat him , but the girl hadn't yet put together the knowledge in her brain that the one she just sat , was currently the one on top of her , before she said those words, and the result only unfortunately further progressed his transformation.

Rather quickly too ..

" Ka Kagome .. I 'll make you regret that bitch , now that I have you right where I want you .." Inuyasha huskily spat in a deep husky whisper ,as his lips began nibbling at her earlobes.

' Fuck !'

Yes indeed the word 'fuck ' was in this case the opportune word at this point , and it was now certain that fucked she will be , but by not only one , but two very feral , horny demons...

Sort of..

"Inu Yasha ..!" Kagome moaned besides herself.

The thing was that this time , it seemed that the hanyou in his demon transformation had appearantly known what he was doing.. At least knowing as to whom she was , if nothing else ..Which could make what was happening that much better , or a whole lot worse.

" Good Bitch ! Moan for me .. Scream for your master wench, as I soon will repeatedly will throughly pound that teasing cunt of yours , and make you my mine , as my mate !" Inuyasha rasped , as he now could move , and grounded his erection against her while struggling , removing that of his clothes , before he turned his claws on that of hers.

" Not if I don't get to her first you rambid dog!" Kouga growled , squating naked next to her now naked form so that he could come closer to touch her pleading flesh to be taken ..

" Not if I can help it fleebag , she's mine !I already marked her as my possesion , now only have to finish the claim as my mate bastard!" Inuyasha spat back as he thrown the wolfs hands from the place they were headed , and placed that of his clawed hands to play teasingly within her soaked curls below.

Kagome , lost to the feel of Inuyashas fingers , and that of Kouga's soft touched upon her thighs , had soon forgot all rationality to what was going on , and gave in to the horny demons pleas, taking Inuyasha's hard cock in one hand , Kouga's lenth in another, then tightly wrapped began to pump slowly ..

" Kagome ..." Kouga spewed threatenly .

" My Bitch !"Inuyasha spat vehemously .

As both demons attempted to ride out through Kagome's ministrations , neither were in their right mind to stop what was already set in motion , while the hanyou , and the wolf were soon lost to the deepest desires of finally having the woman their lusts craved soon coming to pass. While ignoring each others presence as their need to devour the tasty morsel in their possession was far greater than fighting the other off, both stubborny , silently agreed to share this one , at least until the mark was claimed.

Inuyasha soon had the bitch positioned in such away that she was fiercely then slammed upon his cock , sitting on his lap , and while in a odd squat , facing him. Then the wolf came to kneel behind her , as his too was roughly forced inside , only craving the warmth that held within .

" Inuyasha ! " was pleadingly moaned first

"Kouga !" was panted next .

It was ackward at first, but soon they found a mutual rhythem , leading to a rather pleasing friction , pressuring the three.. Inuyasha soon took her lips hungrily, as Kouga found that of her breast rather appealing , while kissing her arms, as both of them soon were rapidly plunging that of their weight , and throbbing cocks into her from either side..

As the movements quickened so had the maddenly screaming spoken growls , and begging pleas. Once taken with one another , the pleasure was soon sated , it had become known to the other of the one's claim , to keep her as said mate, and now it only left one behind with her , that being said mate .

One that was never to be shared again...

For she was his .. And that of the other walking away to find a worthy claim of his own that came to mind, sulkingly .

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Four ~

Of Those Return ,Find The Truth

By Inuyashas Youkai

Once awoken , by the feeling that something was very wrong, and that something was missing , the hanyou Inuyasha opened his eyes to see it was now daylight, and then leapt downward to greet his friends below. Looking towards the couple now talking amongst themselves, as he made his approach , and from the corner of his eyes scanned for everyone that was also supposed to be there , but wasn't .

"Hey , glad to see that some people aren't willing to be lazily sleeping all day ?"

" Inuyasha , good too see you my dear friend that you finally returned . Sango and I were concerned when we came back that neither you or Kagome around ..So did Kagome go back to her time ?"Miroku pervertedly asked .

" What ! The damn wench must've snuck by me when I was sleeping ? So you been back long ?"

" Actually we been back since yesturday ... "Sango answered.

"Wait ! You been back since yesturday , and none of you seen Kagome!"

"No , Inuyasha .. We thought she was with you.. Did something happen while were away ..." Miroku said teasingly .

" The fuck? Hell no she's not with me or else she'd be here ! Dammit ! Where the hell did she go ! When I find that damn Kagome , she's gonna get a piece of my mind !" Inuyasha screamed pissed.

Rubbing his head , as the hanyou felt a headache coming on quickly , and soon joining it was a very vague emerging set of images leading to some very erotic fantasies regarding the wench , but were they real or not , and if she was with his last night .. Where in the hell was she now?Although in some of them lead him to belive in a rather sick twisted thought that the hanyou was almost certain of the presence of the damn wolf , either before or after the sultry dreams played out within his sleep , once they returned .

Although the hanyou wasn't quite certain if the dreams he had were actually what he thought , and the worst part of it was .. Inuyasha had a inkling that the wolf wasn't only there from the begining but had been somehow involved in what they did just hours before , but what that was Inuyasha couldn't be sure...

That is until the hanyou heard her voice , Kagome's, and without giving pause because of how mad he was for her slowing them down with the visit the present , abruptly turned to face her , and had soon found the very thing to make his heart stop.

"Heya Guys , did ya miss me !"

Gasps were heared from Sango , and Miroku , Those should've been a warning , but at the time they were ignored.

Dammit Kagome ! Ya can't just run off where... What the hell ? !"

"Sorry I'am late , but I brought treats !" Kagome cheered .

" Kagome..?" Sango mused aloud.

" Kagome.. .." Miroku dazed .

" Nevermind the damn treats Kagome! Wha ..What happened ?"

Soon Kagome gave pause to the things being said , and became immediately frozen once she heard the hanyous words , it wasn't that her friends were shocked cause she expected it , but he ,Inuyasha was there. It was bad enough that things happened the way they had to begin with , but for him not remembering any of it , it hurt. Then the girl turned around slowly , and looked at him with her teary brown eyes , before Kagome painly spoken.

" Yo.. you don't remember .. Inu Yasha?" Kagome studdered.

" Remember what ? "

" Nothing.. Nevermind Inuyasha , it was nothing .." Kagome panted quietly before continuing to walk inside the hut , leaving three shocked , and one rather confused humans, and well demon behind.

" Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on here !"

Silence reigned before the hanyou soon left the area , somehow now all of a sudden feeling uncomfortable in staying ..

" It seems as though we missed out on alot since we been gone huh Sango ? Yes mam , alot of action indeed" Miroku said dreamly , as he daydreamed of the action that some people were privy too , and pouted for he was not , as his hand scooted for the thing it craved most..

" Shuddup monk! Now isn't the time! Sango chastised his cured hand, by whacking him on his head .

"Sango ... Say whom do you think it was .. Inuyasha ? Or Kouga?"

" Miroku , I think I am going to stay away from having this conversation, but I can say that from now on things are going to be very interesting from here on out.."

"Very much indeed.."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Five ~

Chasing Fleeting Dreams , Drowing In Nightmares

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou , though he ran away from the others, but hadn't gone far because he hadn't wanted them to be unprotected, especially Kagome. As he knew that somthing had happened to Kagome, but by whom he couldn't remember , or when he just didn't know , but from Kagome's expression regarding it Inuyasha knew that he should have , else she wouldn' t have been so upset that he hadn't recalled anything. It was the reason the hanyou ran , because that fact scared him, and that was that someone was able to not only attack Kagome , mating her, but caused him to lose the memories of it , causing them to disappear, as result it brought about the one emotion that he hated for what was still unknown , and that was fear ..

Though as he watched from the hidden perch centered within seeing distance overlooking the village his sight came again to the image that started it all , the one of Kagome now as a 's hair was still black , but it had grown past her waist, and within it found its way to two triangular ears upon her head of the same color, and the eyes had retained her natural color by also seemed to have various sparkling flecks of black , in it . It was almost like someone sprinkled pepper in them , but in sunlight looked as though it was of shavings of metal for how much her eyes shined ,and glittered brightly..

Inuyasha attempted to use his nose to gain a clue from the lingering scent , or the one that should be there to tell him of whom it was , but it was soon known that the miko herself had blocked him from doing do , by sealing her scent by some miko power of hers. It wasn't known as to why she did this , hide from him , but also knew that it was her choice as to who knew , but she hadn't even told Sango whom it was to be her said mate . But that wasn't all that concerned him , it was on accident that Inuyasha had picked up a echo of a heartbeat by his hanyou ears while coming a short distance away as she passed to walk away..

So not only had she had taken a mate or vice versa , but she was carrying a pup inside her as well...

That didn't bode well with him , not only for what was , but the fact that she would be a easy target , if this was ever found..

Another thing that was rather strange over time , not that he wasn't happy about it , or anything, but Kouga hasn't been around to bug them ever since either.

Searching through what he could of his muddled memories , then finally becoming frustrated because nothing within what he could remember of the night prior had cleud him in what had in fact happened to Kagome. Then leaping down from his perch , and soon as he landed ran to make the somewhat frightening appearance , making the wench tell him what he obviously forgotten.

As thought , Kagome was out with Kaede gathering herbs to get out and have something to do , as to escape from her thoughts. Coming to skid from the two now in front of him , facing both Kaede ,and Kagome, then Inuyasha took his chance.

" Kagome , look we gotta talk sometime .. Please will you come with me , and talk to me ?"

" I think we have said everything that we needed to , Inuyasha , but I agree we can't keep ignoring each other .. So let me say that what's done is done .."

" Wait Kagome.. Did I ...?"

" Did you what ?"

" Look will you just come and talk to me .. I promise all I want to do is talk , okay ? I don't wanna fight you anymore.."

" Fine if you wanna talk , then you have to help us bring all this back to the hut first.. If it's okay with you Kaede ..?"

"Aye child .. We gathered alot today .. I am well ready for a break .."

The hanyou had help gathered most of the overflowing baskets , and helped the girls get them back to Kaede's without much of a complaint, in his opinion if that's all he'd have to do for the answers he sought , so be it . It was soon that him, and Kagome left aways from the village to alittle nearbye drop overlooking it , and there paused , he waited. With her back facing him, Kagome asked in a pained , but slightly resentful manner asked ..

" What do you want .."

" Kagome , I want alot of things , not like I am going to get them .. Though first I would like you to stop hiding from me , it would help .. But I want to ask you some things , and I want a answer Kagome .. Dammit ! I know something happened , I feel it , but what it was I havent have a damn clue ! Even though I was there when it happened , I don't get it , and I am so fucking sorry that I don't remember .. Fuck this sucks !"

" Go on ask your questions , cause I know when I answer them what will happen, but I will anyway , because I am rather sick and tired of hiding away like a frightened child ! .. I am sorry that it couldn't be stopped Inuyasha .."

"Ka Kagome .. No matter what you say.. I wouldn't treat you any differently , Kagome, and so you really have no reason to hide .. I still don't know why you did , but here goes ... Okay Kagome did I .. Did I transform when what happened did , is that why I don't remember anything ?"

"Yes.." Kagome hissed ..

" Figures... "

" Is that all ?"

" No..."

" Well?"

"Kagome ..."

" What?"

" I know this is hard but would you tell me .. Please tell me what happened ..Who did this too you?"

" Yes , I will tell you .. But are you sure you can handle the truth ...?"

" Just come out with it wench , your freaking me out here!" Inuyasha spat as a rather odd feeling was begining to grow within his being , something that was trying to tell him something with what was being hidden in her eyes..

" Inuyasha calm down , or I won't say shit !"

A few moments silence came and as they caught each others gaze from the distance from each other stood , becoming thick and begining to threaten , as to choke them with the same intensity of the unknown's intent..

It was that of the hanyou that eventually broke the silence , and shatter it.

" It was me wasn't it ..?" Inuyasha sighed sadly ..

"Yes .. You and Kouga ... Kagome said defeatedly ..

"Wha what ?" The hanyou gasped shocked .

" You both took me as a possession , but only one took me as a mate.."

The hanyou looked at her once again with his eyes questioning , what his lips couldn't form into speech , and for what it asked , he already knew, or seemed to , but he needed to to say it .. For the question his eyes asked was ..

' Who ?'

" Inuyasha it was you , who took me as a mate ..."

' Fuck me !'

Once Inuyasha became silent again , Kagome rose as his eyes fell to the ground , and as she left , Kagome let one string of words fall whispering from her lips when she passed to fall upon the hanyou said ears ..

' Forget Inuyasha, forget it ever happened .. You weren't yourself .. You 'll see that It's better this way , for both of us .. The only reason I told you is that when I die .. I want no regrets...Now I have none'

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Six ~

Three Days Alone , Centuries Apart

By Inuyashas Youkai

It had been three days since the two spoke , and now they hadn't seen or talked since , as one of them disappeared shortly afterward. Inuyasha . In fact it wasn't that until after they began searching for shards , and had a run in with a moth demon that neither of the men she shared herself ever showed . Though the moth demon itself , all of us knew very well for the creature , they had once fought against so long ago , and now it was back , seemingly under Naraku's wing.

Kouga had come shortly before the attack was even known to exist , as he had come because of the scent familar to Naraku, like Sesshomeru met up with us shortly before to investigate . Inuyasha came after , and surprisingly hadn't come alone for he had Kikyo hot on his trail. Nothing was said between the three , but as Minomaru had soon taken Kagome under that of his spell , all hell broke loose.

" Kagome !" Kouga , and Inuyasha yelled .

" Hm .. Very nice ... So much more tainted that it was before , and it looks like this one has a special treat for us this time ..." Minomaru stated..

" Damn you bastard ! You leave her the hell alone !Let her go !" Inuyasha growled ..

Kagome's body remain collasped against that of Minomaru as it had since he caught her soon after her fall , and ever since then her closed eyelids bled that of rouge . Once that Minomaru then raised his eyes to the one who called for his attention ..

" Hm .. Your her mate .. Aren't you ?"

"No !"

" Denying her in death as you had in life , are we?"

" I ain't doing shit !"

" It matters not now , as she will die soon enough, as well as the child she carries "

" You Bastard Let . Her. Go!" Inuyasha growled .

"Why do you care ? Besides I can make her happy mutt , make her feel loved .."Minomaru taunted.

"You'll do no such thing Asshole ! Now let her go before I take her from you !" the hanyou roared.

" Inuyasha quiet ! I will handle this !" Sesshomeru quipped.

" What business do you have with the girl demon?"

" That is none of your concern , just that I know she doesn't belong with the likes of you .. Release her and I won't see to it to kill you ..." Sesshomeru growled threatenly before the enemy in front of him aimed the tip of his sword at Minomaru's throat , and ripped the girl's body from his hold..

" You 'll pay for that cretin !"

" Hn .. Be grateful that I see better things to do with my time than wasting it on the like of you.. Take care of the pathetic wretch lil brother ..." Sesshomeru returned before turning swiftly with the girl still in his arms.

Once Minomaru disapeared from the area , seeing at this point that he wan''t to get the girl yet, with the likes of the youikai nearby, they began to make camp.

A squeal alerted that of the others within the Youkai lord's direction, and soon with very little encentive from him, Kagome had awaken after that of light sparks from that which started the poison whip , and it was nothing to hurt her , just to release the hold she was previously put under..

Then the hanyouess leapt from the lords arm and soon squatted much like Inuyasha once had next to the stronger youkai.

It was soon that Sesshomeru spoke , and then after looked down upon the one who now wore the same ears of her brother..

Growls , and nips were soon heared , but only two new what he was saying , and a third could get a idea.

You have a choice miko , You either stand to fight for the right you possess , and stand by this Sesshomeru , or you can stay to die with the ones that will lose..

But before the tajiya , the monk , and the kit misunderstood the youkai then peered at them as they had their weapons raised with that of his brother fierce approach ..

" What the fuck Sesshomeru do you think that you can take which is marked as mine !"

But Then ...

" Sit Boy !" Kagome sneered , and then gave the floor back to the stronger youkai .

**~Slam !~**

"Gahhhh! Why you !"

"Don't even say it Inuyasha or I'll it you again !"

" As This Sesshomeru was saying Miko , you are marked that of a possession in The House Of The West , and as a mate , but my brother had given up that right of his claim when he denied you , as it is Miko you are a still claimed possesion to our house. It is a pointless venture going as you have been , as it has been proven today, so it is this Sesshomeru's duty to intervine , as that right is mine .. Do you understand? This doesn't say that you leave your pack behind , but it is stating you need to rethink as to where in your travels so your loyalties are.."

" I understand do I have to think about it before you depart ?"

" This Sesshomaru leaves at dawn miko , you have until then .."

" Very well , I will take my leave to do so .." Kagome answered in a impressive bark then left.

Inuyasha soon approached that of his brother with his fang's barred , as he continued to growl with darkening intent , and soon the brothers were engaged in a battle all their own.

" What the hell are you trying to pull ?"

" This Sesshomeru is only doing what is neccessary worthless mutt ! "

"Kagome stays !"

" That is believed to be her decision but this Sesshomeru thinks she'll accept in the end .."

" Over my dead body !"

"Is that I have to do to kill you pathetic dog! Very well You talked this Sesshomeru into it , for you are one stupid bastard , and will take enjoyment in taking you out of your misery.!"

" What in the hell are you so interested in her in the first fucking place !She 's a fucking human !"

"You mean was before you took her as a mate , but in you ignorance you also allowed the wolf defile her , the same moment you took her as yours , pupping her in the process, then in the same breath ran like a frightened cunt!It's one thing to have playthings , but marking one as a mate is a different story all together , then , marking one as a possession. Say did this Sesshomeru miss anthing ? She stands as a most formidable ally especailly when she removed from the likes of you !" Sesshomeru not only snarled it , but had also spat it out for his brothers pack's benefit to hear..

"Inuyasha ... Tell me you didn't !" Sango gasped angrily .

"Why don't you tell her lil brother , have some tact , and be honest with your pack , at least, even if you can't be that with your mate !"

" Fine ! Yes Sango I did what he says , all of it ! I didn't remember it at the time because I had transformed when I did it , but deep down I knew ! I ran like a pussy bitch afterwards , yes! Though I am done running ! That is if she'll have me , I'll stay , because she is mine !"

" But Why Inu Yasha ? Why would you take her as a mate any way if in the end you will leave her anyways for Kikyo ! " Sango angrily spat as she raised her weapon high , and pointed in his direction.

"Slayer , until I am successfully able to remove the mark from which Inuyasha claims over the girls life please refrian from killing him or it'll claim her too !"

"You Bastard why ! Why would ya take her as a mate , knowing she'd die when you went to hell with that bitch ! "

" I .. II didn't know when I did it .. I would never willingly hurt Kagome .."

"Than its decided Kagome must go with you to at least remove the mark , easy enough.." Miroku offered

"I am afraid not Roku if I remember right it's not easy to remove a mate mark , because it in itself ties with that of their very , nor is the process very success , at best , and the ones who do survive that they dont there after unless another mate reclaims her soul. Damn you bastard ! You better not be near when she is sepated from your ass cause I 'll kill you myself.."

" Isn't there another way , where can we find another mate ..." Shippo bursted through as he was silent up to this point .

At this point everyone besides that of the two brother's, the kit , and Kikyo's eyes met, and before one of the brothers offered his solution soon leading to another explosion..

" This Sesshomeru will stand in as the Miko's mate .."

" No Sesshomeru you won't ! I will stand true with my claim as her mate .." Inuyasha commanded .

~Gasps followed~

Then the hanyou looked towards the spot Kikyo once stood to watch her walk away.

'I am sorry Kikyo ..'

" If you can make your make your mate submit to your claim lil brother, I will allow it .."

TBC...

'


	7. Chapter 7

Playthings Amongst Demons

~ Chapter Seven ~

Submit

By Inuyashas Youkai

The hanyou thereafter left to go after that of his mate Kagome. It had been sometime since she left , so he mused that in that time the wench could've gained some distance in that time. Although it became a surprise that even though she could've ran back her own time in the time she had with the strength given by him ,himself, but hadn't left but a short distance away , and that he couldn't imagine why , though he was grateful. The place she had chosen , not so much held a great shock for him , as it was a nearby spring about twenty paces away.

Knowing that his mate may have been bathing , and at this point she did not care to see him , but to him it didn't matter, as he walked past to push to break through the surrounding trees with only giving a low growl as a warning. Once passing in the trees created by the force of his body pushing through, Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on the far edge of it seemingly consumed in her thoughts. Seeing her reaction as she turned to face him shortly when the noise of his entrace became known , and then turned away with a light scoff.

" Go away Inuyasha ! I don't feel like dealing with you right now I'am busy !"

"Listen Bitch ! From where I stand I don't think I gave you much choice in it , nor did I asked ,because I don't care !"

"Then leave !"

" No , Bitch I won't !"

" Then I'll leave ya asshole !" the hanyouess spat before her glare matched the nails spit with her words aiming them at him.

" You move one inch wench , I swear you won't like what I do to you !"

So to prove her point , Kagome had scooted about a inch exactly away from her previous position then sat fixing a angry snare in his direction combined with a hateful smirk, as she noticed he was remaining still in his spot .

"I thought so ..."

" What do you mean ?"

" I knew you can't do shit ! Besides all I have to say one word to stop you in your tracks the moment you take your first step !"

" Really wench ! Is that what you think?" Inuyasha asked rather amused.

" I think I just proved it dog boy!" Kagome cockily rubbed in a she looked to the ground where she once sat , and where she was now .

In regards to this realization came Inuyasha's retributive snare ..

"Don't tempt me bitch, you'll soon regret it if you push it !"

Kagome snickered ..

"Oooo! The big bad puppy is all mad , and stuff.. I'am so scared " Kagome dragged on sacastically .

"Why You ! " Inuyasha spat angrily as he moved to leap .

But as he leapt towards to , as to make her submit , Kagome had other plans ..

"Sit Boy !"

**~Bam ~**

The hanyouesss wanted to play with her predator a bit , for she never one to submit.

_Once his curse was spoken from the spot of his early gravesite , chosen by his mate , if she kept trying , she may be able to put him there permantly if he kept up, but if he would realize it , that would be miracle to know what if she so chose , just what she could do, and today ..._

"Come back here you little bitch !"

" Sit Boy ! " Then she was off ... with the parting taunt ..

"See easy as pie ! Dogboy ! If I don't want to do something I don't have to do shit , and now I don't want to see you.. I don't want to hear you , and theirs nothing that a puppy like you can do to make me !"

_She was about to show him ..._

"Well see about that wench ! When I get out of this hole , you'll be regretting your mistake .. Your my mate , and your going to submit !"

"Ha ... Your funny puppy ! I won't even stand long enoughto allow you to speak , and you actually think I will submit to you ! YOU really are that dense aren't you !" Kagome said as she leapt tree top to treetop over head in circles around where he laid waiting for the spell to weaken , taunting him..

"The night's still young wench , and I don't tire easy ! So good luck I go at this all night , if you want , but I can't think of many other things we could be doing together , you know ? " Inuyasha teased ..

" Ridiculous ! Do you actually think I would let you do that again ..."

"Yes , I do .. Mate , and I'll gladly fight you until I get you to let me again , and you will just cause of what you are ... You are mine , and I won't let you go that easily , so your plan to go with my brother has been called off .. So regardless the end result will be the same as my mate !"

"Why don't you leave me alone , and go find a bone to suck on ... Speaking of which where's Kikyo? "

"Why would I need Kikyo when I have you my delectable tasty wench ? Ready or not mate here I come!" Inuyasha sang as his body was freed from the subjugation spell , and now it was time for her to submit ..

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Eight~

Expectant Chase for Obediance

By Inuyashas Youkai

I do apologize for your wait for the new installment of this story , but as a treat for all of my dogs , and wenches out there listening this one is for you , no pun , or offense intented . FYI :No Harm came to anyone within this chapter ...Enjoy ! I hope this lengthy chapter was worth the wait ..

_~ Recap ~_

_"Come back here you little bitch !"_

_" Sit Boy ! " Then she was off ... with the parting taunt .._

_"See easy as pie ! Dogboy ! If I don't want to do something I don't have to do shit , and now I don't want to see you.. I don't want to hear you , and theirs nothing that a puppy like you can do to make me !"_

_She was about to show him ..._

_"We'll see about that wench ! When I get out of this hole , you'll be regretting your mistake .. Your my mate , and your going to submit !"_

_"Ha ... Your funny puppy ! I won't even stand long enoughto allow you to speak , and you actually think I will submit to you ! YOU really are that dense aren't you !" Kagome said as she leapt tree top to treetop over head in circles around where he laid waiting for the spell to weaken , taunting him.._

_"The night's still young wench , and I don't tire easy ! So good luck I go at this all night , if you want , but I can't think of many other things we could be doing together , you know ? " Inuyasha teased .._

_" Ridiculous ! Do you actually think I would let you do that again ..."_

_"Yes , I do .. Mate , and I'll gladly fight you until I get you to let me again , and you will just cause of what you are ... You are mine , and I won't let you go that easily , so your plan to go with my brother has been called off .. So regardless the end result will be the same as my mate !"_

_"Why don't you leave me alone , and go find a bone to suck on ... Speaking of which where's Kikyo? "_

_"Why would I need Kikyo when I have you, my delectable tasty wench ? Ready or not mate here I come!" Inuyasha sang as his body was freed from the subjugation spell , and now it was time for her to submit .._

~Presently Unfolding ~

Spotted by that of their companions came about a blur of colors with another soon following after , as the sounds of their demands of what seemed to be Inuyasha, and Kagome meshed together, fluidly into a ongoing recorder stuck on one moment of time where the hanyou would always become sat . Though today for other than amusement purposes ,even for them watching it had become that , as they were treated to the most hilarious displays that their eyes feasted on in the time they had traveled with the two, and only because Inuyasha would back down on his demand that she needed to submit to him ,as his mate , as well as her refusal to do so.

" Sit Doggie !"

" Wahhhh ! Fuck will you quit it damn it !"

"Um , let me think about it... Are you going to leave me alone ?"

"Hell No !"

" Well than you have your answer than , Hell no! I won't stop until you end your pointless game !"

"I am not playing Bitch ! You will quit , even if it is me making it so ! I want my wench ,and you are going to give in to me , as your mate , eventually . Whether you like it or not !" Inuyasha stated huskily , as his eyes began to take on a threat of a different color entirely .

"What is that supposed to scare me ? It's not anything I haven't seen Inuyasha , and you would be pretty dumb to think that pathetic show would be any different now !"

"No , never .. It's the reason that you are what you are to me .. Your scent proves that you are mine , but ... It doesn't mean that I am going to allow this to go on either.. If I have to bring about a transformation to make my point than I will bitch !" Now come here !"

"Nope , no can do Inuyasha ! " Kagome sang before heading to the tree tops overhead ..

"Fuck me ! Why is it that she has to make things so damn difficult !"

Though before he took off after her once his transformation was complete , the voice of the monk had soon gave some words of advice to his demon friend .

"Inuyasha , may I suggest something ...?"

"What is it ? "

"First tell me , why are you doing this when it can be reverted to where you can be free from it ?"

"I will not allow Kagome be stuck as that stick in his ass brother's mate of mine ! Hell no ! I will go along with my claim as her mate , regardless!"

"Yes , I know that's what you said but is that what you truly want to be with Kagome , when all you have to do is allow Sesshomeru to change it back where you can do as you please. Kagome told you to forget it , right ? So if you don't want to you can always ya know , take him up on your offer since he hasn't left quite yet .." Miroku stated .

So with a swift bop on the head , the hanyou made his witty , but threatening retort to his stupidity.

"Don't tell me Sango's wrath has finally made you stupid ?I don't care how long it takes monk , but I will make mate submit to me , and nothing will stand in my way of doing so, not even that bastard Sesshomeru!" Inuyasha growled before following after Kagome scent within the hightops of the nearby cluster of trees, leaving behind a dazed monk that with his last pounding upon his head had ceratinly got him to shut up.

Now If only he coould find something like that , but less painful for Kagome then he would be home free in getting her to just shut up , and listen ... Although it seemes as though the solution wouldn't come the time that he most needed it before the opportunity passed him by.

Once the hanyou came to the spot , cloaked within the shroud of leaves , but so he could have her in his sights, Inuyasha just sat , and watched the beauty that had him caught, frozen in place . It was erotic the way her body moved , as her newly defined muscles clenched when she nakedly walked toward that of a spring with her hair flowing majestically , carried by the soft breeze. Feeling his more simpler , instinctual ways come to the forefront of his mind as the demon within fought more so to be in control at the time, as Inuyasha found himself unable to fight it because deep down what the beast suggested , the hanyou desperately wanted too..

Inuyasha wanted his mate ...

" Kagome ..." A more ferousiously feral voice thundered from within his chest .

" Inuyasha , Damn you ! Sit Boy!"

Although to her disappointment , and his pleasure , Inuyasha did not fall helplessly to the ground to eat dirt , no.. Something much more daunting presented itself , as Inuyasha found that within the state he was currently in , the beast somehow was able to resist her sit commands, but he did feel the pull downwards, although he was able to make it so her wish wasn't granted. Seeing the rather shocked expression with his mate's mouth fallen agape was enough to continue his tightened grip with his claws deeply rooted in the rough planes of the bark until the segment of time pulling him to the ground had past .

" Wha! How could you! Why did you ?" Kagome studdered.

"What's wrong mate ? ! Lost the only thing standing in my way to get you to obey me? It was bound to happen sooner or later .. Now that it has , now I know how to get past you sitting me bitch !Thankyou ..Guess you'll have to find something else to use to keep me away , but that would be a waste of time , so before you hurt yourself why don't you just submit to what you know is true, huh?" Inuyasha teased , while panting as he sweated with the effort of resisting..

"Never ... "

" And why not wench ! You know especially now that you are unable to subdue me , it won't take me long to catch you , and when I do I will punish you slowly , for it ! I will chase you till the ends of the earth until you finally get tired of it and give in , or you give yourself readily to me now .. Either way it is all the same ..You will come to me as your mate .."

"I assure you I won't !"

"My opinion seems to differ , Kagome, and it looks as though I am going to have show you what it is that I know will happen .." Inuyasha sprung from the trees , and the words flowed from his promising lips to hover over her naked form within the water, happily, because the spell had finally lifted..

Inu-Inuyasha .. what are you doing ! Can't you just leave me alo-" Kagome shreaked before his lips brushed down the length of one of her emerging ears , as though it rose to hear him , from within her inky locks , despite her.

" I think I am proving my point Ka Go Me ... I think I am doing well , don't you think ? No I won't leave you alone , I can't , and I straight out refuse too, because you are mine , my mate ! Now you are going to listen to me , even if I have to do it by force , or if it kills me you will hear , and obey my words , regardless if you want too or not !" Inuyasha purred against her ears, knowing that her ears was a sensitive spot in ways of bringing about arosal, while slowing grazing his fingertips along the slender slope of her neck...

"Inuyasha .. " Kagome gasped ..

"Yes , Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered sexilly

"Please , stop ..."

"Nooooooooo..." Inuyasha breathed out , while blowing a gust of sensuous air from his lips as it fell lightly on the small patch of fluff on her ears, then continued..

"I don't want too..."

"Why must you do this.." Kagome moaned ..

"Why do you fight me?"Inuyasha then allowed his claws to roam freely downward towards the patch of curls, and brushing against it softly , before reminding her ..

"Why do you fight me , huh?"

" Inuya.. Stop..." Kagome hissed with that of her growing throbs below..

"Forget it , not happening wench ! Now tell me why?"Inuyasha commanded huskily before adding a little more pressure , against the captured slickened nub, with the following statement ..

" I can't hear you wench , answer me..."

" Inuyasha I ... I can't ..."

"Why ? "

"Because why, is it this ..." Inuyasha rasped increasing the speed of the current motions , as his lips soon found along with his fangs a new use for them as they began to consume the lusciously scented flesh of her neck..

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome whined..

"Tell me .. " Inuyasha returned ..

~ Silence ~

"If you don't speak soon,you are only gonna make it worse for yourself.."

"It isn't right ,Inuyasha .."Kagome breathed ..

"What isn't ?"The hanyou questioned nipping at the slender expanse of her shoulder blades..

" Us , mates..."

"Why ,is being bonded in such a way with me ,so bad"Inuyasha mumured against her soft skin.

"No , Fuck ! Won't you just stop it !" Kagome yelled , panting ..

"Nope , not until you answer, and then listen to me what I have to say , since it is the only way so far to get you to stop running away from me .." Inuyasha then sunk another finger to past the other as it went inside her , encouraging another moan from Kagome ..

"I said no!"

"Then why ?"

"I fucking hate you right now , you stubborn bastard ..."

"Guess that makes us even wench because I am not to fond of you either, ya stubborn coniving bitch , but you are gonna do as your told , now answer me !"

" Kikyo .."

"What does she have anything to do with this wench ! "

"Because it was whom you had chosen , this wasn't supposed to happen ...It was a mistake .."

Upon recieving her answer, Inuyasha stopped all movements , conspiring against her , only to carry her lithe , and thobbing form to the small patch of dry ground surrounding the hotsprings , then laying her down gently . It wasn't before long that his naked form soon came hoveringly above her to face her , but she was stubbornly looking elsewhere , not looking into his eyes..

"Kagome..."

No answer...

"Dammit mate look at me !" Inuyasha growled viciously , as he grounded out his words essentuating each command with the authority given to him , by what he was to her, and with a rough jerk of his hands her eyes flew up to his in shock..

"What?" Kagome spat halfheartedly seeing a side she had never seen come from Inuyasha ..

" I said look at me Kagome, and I would suggest next time you will listen to me , because I don't want to hurt you , but you need to learn your place , as my mate .. Are you going to listen to me ..?"

"Looks like I really don't have a choice , now does it ?"

"Nope , but I would like it in time that you would do so willingly ..."

"Fine , what is it that's so important that you would go to such lengths for me to hear .." Kagome screamed loudly within his ears , as a gust of growing balls inside her ,made its rather ugly appearance ..

That wasn't what he had in mind , but she would soon learn her mistake ..

" Bitch ! " Inuyasha swiftly grasped ahold of a lock of hair , bringing it forwards quickly so that she could be repremanded for her disobediance , as his fangs sunk deeply within the already forming marks , identifying her as mate..

"Ahhhhh!"

"Now this is where you stop , and listen to me ... You are mine, my mate , and I will not allow anyone to change that ,not you, not Kikyo , not Kouga , and I sure as hell won't permit my brother to change what is ...No matter how it happened , or why , nothing else matters , not Kouga , or Kikyo, only us , okay .. I don't mind it that I am attached to you in any way , especially as a mate , for you are my intended anyway , just ... It wasn't how I wanted to take you , I wanted to do it right when everything that stood in our way was done , and over with .. Not like this ..I know that I had told everyone that I had chosen Kikyo ,but that was befor-" Inuyasha explained until a rather painful sensation erupted from between his legs , as Kagome found a new spot for her knee to come swiftly forwards into the pulsing hardness of his shaft..

"Wench ! What the hell was that for bitch ! You are going to regret that !" Inuyasha's formed tighened slightly , flinching in light of his pain but hadn't yet released her from his hold..

"Your telling me that the only reason that you changed you mind about who you wanted is because for the coincidental occurance that your demon decided it was a good idea to take me as a mate ! How dare you !"

"No ... Kagome , it wasn't what I meant if you would let me finish .. Look I know that , that is what I said when I chose Kikyo , but I had only agreed to it because even though I was tricked into doing it ... I thought it was the right thing to do, but as it seems that my demon didn't not agree with leaving behind its intended mate , as I was prepared to do , no matter how much it pained me to do so.. So think of this as a way that it forced me to do what's right in staying with my chosen lifemate, hmm?"

"Wait , you chose me , I thought..?"

Hmmph , wench ... You are making things harder than they need to be .. Yes at first before I realized the agreement that I made with Kikyo , I had chosen to stay with you , as you had been by my side .. I would remain by yours , but then it happened , and I felt guilty ... But now , I don't have to feel that way anymore , and I don't want to because I have what I always wanted, Kagome, you.

"I don't know what to say .."

"Say you'll stay with me as you promised, and we will work on everything else as they come along ... "

"I can't promise you anything , but I will try ... "

"That is all I ask , and also that Kouga isn't allowed to lay his filthy hands on what is mine again ,Sesshomaru's right .. I should've never permited to have him claim you as a possession , Kagome.. I don't know why I had , but because I am your mate I can enforce that it won't happen again , unless he wants to find his grave early , and don't you dare waste your breath trying to stop me , because this is out of your hands ! It isn't like before , sweety, now its between myself and the wolf , as it is vice versa if Kikyo were to interfere...I am sorry , but your stuck with me .."

"Oh geez whatever shall I do?" Kagome mocked disappointment

"Shuddup , bitch , and submit! Your mate wants a kiss .."

"Not on your life pup , I don't lay down for anyone ..Not even for y-" Kagome said before Inuyasha crushed his lips upon hers in efforts to cease her endless rant , cause to him it meant nothing for he was going to take what he wanted from his mate whether she acted like she didn't want it , he knew that she had ..

After the mindblowing kiss had sucked away all logical thought , and the hanyou knew this from the spicy scent that know emerged from her , Inuyasha pulled away expecting the occuring whine coming from his stubborn mate before he gave the smart ass remark towards the words that came from the lips that he craved to ravish very soon ...

"We'll see about that , wench .. It'll be the first thing on my list to work on changing... When I am through with you , you my dear will be the most obediant mate, and beg me for what I want to do to you in time, but for now I hurt from the undeserving punishment by your knee!"

"Care to repeat that , ya selfish , stubborn bastard !"Kagome spat

"Nah , I don't think I have too, because I think you heard me just fine ,my succulent stubborn Bitch !" Inuyasha gave a brisk lick alongst his mate mark , and feeling her shiver underneath him before pulling them both up to stand , so that they could get dressed and head back to the companions who awaited them, but while they had one amber eye had never left her sights , even with the close distance they stood from another , as to prevent any plans of escape..

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Nine~

Awaiting Truths

Inuyasha , and Kagome were presently proceedingly making their way towards camp once a violent blur crashed upon them , and then when the hanyou realized what had just occurred , a growl suddenly erupted from his throat. Following to give chase after the one who felt the courage to steal his mate out from under his fingertips, as Kouga currently was running away quickly with Kagome in his arms .

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed ..

"Hush Kagome, there's no need to be scared I will take care of you ..As soon as I remove you from the mutt then I can have you all to myse-" Kouga began before another weight trampled him to the ground , snarling, and in result Kagome's body tossed to the ground unconscious, by the enertia from the way she had been thrown before Inuyasha could make it over to her to stop it. .

That is if he alert enough to notice underneath the rage of what Kouga had attempted to do.

"Think again wolf ! If you think that I am willingly going to hand you over my mate , then you are quite mistaken.."Inuyasha threatened peturbedly , until the scent of Kagome's blood bellowed past his nose.

Looking over towards where her body laid on the ground, the hanyou quickly dropped Kouga from his intimidating hold , rushing over to Kagome's side , and quickly picked her up in a gentle , but loving embrace.

"Kagome..."

~ Silence ~

"Kagome .. Come on wake up ..."

"Uggh , what happened ?"

" It'll be okay .. I got you .. Just keep talking to me , okay ?"

"But ,I'am so tired ..."

"I know , Kagome , but please for me?"

Inuyasha , once recieving a nod from the one he held within his arms , the hanyou set off , and ran quickly away from that of the collasped wolf before he woke , so that he could attend to his mate's wounds. Once he spotted a nearby cave , the hanyou moved towards it hidden entrance buried amongst some hanging growing debris within the inside within the cold dark , Inuyasha ackwardly removed his haori with Kagome still being held, before lying her and his outer kimono on the ground , and then went about looking for things he could use to burn to start a fire.

As he went about finding some small sticks, and leaves , Inuyasha came back to where the hanyou layed Kagome , starting the fire ablaze, then began speaking to her to make sure she was still with him..

"Kagome..?"

"Hmmm?"

"Good , you listened for once .. How are you feeling ?"

"Like Sesshomaru just beat me senseless.. I am Tired , and in pain.. Why is it that I can't sleep?"

"Because , I have to tend to your wound first , as it is my job too , as your mate , Kagome that's why!" Inuyasha spat , still tormented by what had occured moments prior, while scooting close to her preparing himself for what he had to do next.

" Can't we go back to Kaede's to do that ?"

"No we can't ! No time , and besides why would we if I could do it much faster my way?"Inuyasha taunted..

"And that is ?" Kagome said drowsily ..

Without getting much of a answer , Inuyasha had abruptly moved to quickly shred away her bloody clothes ,and then presented himself above her , hoveringly .Before Kagome could say another word, the miko below him then felt that of his rough , but commanding tongue make iit teasing strokes upon her bare flesh to where she was injured. It was painful at first , but then soon enough underneath the sting had arisen arousal within her being as the powerful swipes against her tired form became to slow lazily.

A sharp whipering moan had forced itself past her lips without her consent , and gave the hanyou reason to continue. Even after with the wounds begining to quickly heal faster with his ministrations, It wasn't within him to feel the need to stop .

"Inuyasha..."

"Hmm.."

"What are yo- ... Ahh .. you doing?"Kagome responded brokenly in result of his continued actions , unexpectedly.

" Tending to my mate .. "Inuyasha purred as his tongue lightly grazed from the wound on her side towards that of her breasts , and then taking them in one by one captively between his lips, once he smelt the spiked scent of arousal..

"I was fine , just tired .. Ohh .. Inu .. Yasha .. Please stop.."

" Yes you would have healed in time with my blood flowing in your veins , but my way is faster, and you were loosing too much blood too even a new hanyou such as yourself.. Besides , mate .. You have been avoiding me, and the fact that we are mates , but not only will this prove to you of the truth .. I also feel that this is a certainly a more fun way of making that point to you, and jumpstarting the healing process, doing what I am doing.. You can't avoid this Kagome.. You are mine, and while you can try to fight the inevitable though the result will still be the same.. I will have you ,as I have taken you ..I will not allow otherwise.." Inuyasha muttered past his busy lips as they followed his tongue in paying homage to his stubbornly ignorant mate's quivering body, for trying to resist him..

"Because it doesn't have to be this way .. You can be with Kikyo like you wanted .. " Kagome started before once again she was interupted by the one pinning her down, above her .

"Silly wench .. Are we still on that ? I told you once , and I will tell you again , mate .. I don't want Kikyo , I want my mate ..." Inuyasha's voice thundered huskily within his chest , as with each word spoken his tones began to darken , and even though she didn't need the shine of his crimson eyes emerging from the corner of her eyes , it further proved her assumptions.

From the moment it started , Kagome knew that Inuyasha's transformation had already begun, only by the change of the way he'd spoken to her, and now Kagome could only wander what this version of him could've had thought , within his mind, or had planned that is ..

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Ten ~

Damn Interruptions

A soaring wail plunging it's way past the cave that Inuyasha had took himself with his mate, and took hidden shelter , immediately separated them completely , as the transformed hanyou had quickly shoved his mate away grom the spot the arrow missed above their heads,where they once were. Although the sudden movement threw his mate's body to be slammed against the cave wall , and knocked unconscious upon impact. The hanyou with the sound tore his eyes from the entrance of the cave where the dammed blunt object entered , back to his fallen mate, and rushed over to her fallen form.

Trying to rouse her had proved difficult as he was also keeping a eye to the presence felt with its matching approching footsteps , as whomever it was, was too close to his injured intended.

"Kagome , wake up !" The hanyou's voice gave a violently pained, spat, as he shook her stilled body.

With no answer coming yet from his unconscious chosen, Inuyasha wrapped her tightly within with haori and tightened the grip , as she was held closer to himself so that she couldn't be seen, once the rest of his clothes were replaced upon his body. Leaping from the cave with a snarl , as Inuyasha quickly ignored the annoying presence for now in president of caring for his mate, and quickly flowing threw the high treetops , to make a getaway for now. Once the only thing he could either hear or smell was those coming from trees , Inuyasha landed in a alcove surrounded by those trees , and upon a shaded patch of grass.

Although as Inuyasha did so, and was about to lay his Kagome upon it to look her over , his hand brushed over something crudely rough upon the low of her back , and while gaining a piece of a theory as to what it was , it was for the moment pushed aside because it was hoped that it wasn't true. Continuing very carefully, Inuyasha laid her down , but on her side to get a better look, while then slowly lifting the red fur away from her body. Once his eyes gained sighed of his hands as they started to move the cloth to find where it was , she was injured , and finding blood there smearing on her palling flesh, his eyes bulged.

"Kagome...?"

For what was seen was a broken front end of a arrow piercing from her lower back to the front of Kagome's womb, as the other end must've broken off somehow during the fall inside the cave. Then looking further it was observed of the blood saturated cloth darkening his haori that after a moments pause made him get to work,as he strained to get through to her.

" Mate , Kagome please.. Open your eyes for me please. !" Inuyasha growled hysterically , as he made a simple cut around the arrow, with his shaking clawed fingertips, so that he would be able to pull the sacred arrow from out of her before it killed her, and his pup.

A short time following , Inuyasha was able to get a good grip on the broken end of the arrow , and as it started to pull , getting the blunt object finally pulled away from inside her tossing it behind him haphazardly, before a puddle started to form, soaking his knees. Although tears quickly formed in his eyes on what it was, Inuyasha kept working to seal the wound from adding to amount of fluid flowing out of her , and there was enough that if that much blood was added to the mix , it was sworn that he would go mad. Swiftly raking his tongue over the invasive wound's exit and entrance marks slowly closing with his ministrations, all the while repetitively cooing back upon deaf ears, begging for both of them to stay with him ,as they were all that he had, and he would be dammed if it was gonna end with him losing them too.

" Kagome, please stay with me ." Inuyasha repeated as he finished sealing the wound ignoring the tainted tinge her would gave off similar to the miasma that Naraku gave off with his mere presence , one that slightly still mingled with the blood that lingered on his tongue.

Momentarily after, Inuyasha tiredly picked her up to snuggle her tightly against his chest , and laying his snout against the crook of her neck to sooth him back to his normal state before carrying her back to seek help, but as his eyes met with the sight of her mark upon her neck that he loved seeing on her greatly began to fade , his efforts to regain himself , fell to the wayside in order of his mate's survival. Therefore Inuyasha quickly jumped into action pulling her closer towards him so that he could run to get his mate help , and doing so without jarring said mate on the way. Mumbling his promising assurances to her as she remained stilled.

" Kagome , If there ever was a time I need you to listen , it's now. I know I am a selfish bastard , but please, I need you to stay . I have already lost one of you , my pup.. And I can't take it if I lose you too. I just can't , so please don't leave, stay with me . You're all I have left mate, I need you by my side, and don't you ever think Kikyo , because she never loved me as you had. Not only that she only came back wanting me dead, and shes dead to me for what she has done. "Inuyasha croaked pantedly while coming to the outskirts of the village while cradling his little treasure in his arms , not minding at all of the fluids that were still flowing .

Once inside the hut gaining the occupants attention, with their eyes trying to fall from their sockets , as they turned and sprung to work before the whisper escaped his lips , before slumping onto his knees , still holding her tightly against him.

"Please help mate, keep her with me.. " The hanyou voice joined with the sounds of his other counterparts rising to his plea, as tears steadily flowed down past the slope of his cheeks from his fluctuating red and amber eyes for the loss he felt escaping from his soul.

Miroku, Sango, and Kaede began to close the gap between the gap separating the, from the injured pair so they could help them , before a firm voice told them to stop, making them turn towards the approaching footsteps .

" This Sesshomeru would advise against such a brash action, as you see my brother has become unstable with what has come to pass , and is only holding onto a thin thread only being held by his mate surviving, since his pup has passed on. Let me handle my brother, then you can work on the miko. "The elder of the two Inu youkai stepped forwards , as the younger's eyes followed his every move through glazed darkening eyes, while watching the footsteps gaining closeness to his injured mate.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"

"Now Inuyasha , to save your mate , you have to let go to be able for your pack to help her. " Sesshomeru barked

" No , I won't let mate go , she's all I have , and you can't make me !" Inuyasha snarled back .

Without further words Sesshomeru forcibly loosened his brothers grip upon the miko , and the snatching him up by the scruff to remove him from the hut , so the inside occupants could begin working besides his brothers's ranting raving, and begging pathetically for his mate, just outside.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Playthings Among Demons

~ Chapter Eleven ~

Mourning & Separation

By Inuyashas Youkai

Hours had went by , and not peep carried , with the exception of the rapid movements of the three within caring for the miko, and of the pathetic half demon fighting his brother to be allowed back in , as well as his constant pleads to his mate , to stay . The monk had been thrown out due to his lack of common sense in knowing when it was or wasn't a good time to fondle the slayer's ass, not long after . Growing tired of the mundane silence regarding the state that his mate was in , Inuyasha soon then left , without much word upon departing. Leaping the short distance within the trees to find what it was that he came for , and smiled painfully once he found it .

Nestled within the soft blades of grass was the remains of his deceased young , laying there unmoving. Inuyasha lifted it and wrapped the pup within some shredded piece torn from his fire rat , then held against his chest , cradled closely as the hanyou flew through the trees. Finding the chosen resting spot laying the bundle gently upon the grass while he commenced digging a hole beneath the surface of the hardened soil underneath the roots of the Goshingboku tree, with tears in his eyes . At the start of dusk , the hanyou had his pup softly laid within a crudely made wooden box out of cut trees and some crystal shards from his adament barrage , then sat in the middle of the dug whole before a noise from behind made him pause turning around.

Coming towards him were three blotches moving closer to where he crouched, then wiping his brow to clear the sweat that ran to blue with the salt forming in his eyes, Inuyasha found a better insight of those closing the distance between them . Miroku, Sango with Shippo, and his brother Sesshomeru carrying his mate Kagome caused him to stop for the moment altogether , as he immediately then begin to run towards that of his mate , feeling the relief that he hadn't quite lost her . Once Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of them , his eyes then fell to the opened eyes of his Kagome , as she then reached out to him , with the act of opening and closing palms in a impatient request to be held by a child, and without further pause the hanyou couldn't refuse her , not this time cause he needed to hold her too.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha breathed painfully , as his fear seem to eat him alive with how close he was at losing her , and snuggled her close, pecking her where he could reach..

"Looks as though Kagome refused to sleep when she awakened without seeing you Inuyasha.." Sango offered.

"Yes , it would seem as she did miss you even though it hadn't been long since you saw each other last , must have made quite the impact , even though you couldn't remember .. "The monk perversely joked in attempts to lighten up the mood..

"Your lucky I have her in my arms monk, and I know your only joking , cause I woulda pounded you silly, where Sango would've been thought of as your long lost mother pervert!"

"Indeed the miko was quite persistent lil brother , annoying wench .."

" Yea , but she's mine , and I missed her too.."

Turning around swiftly away from the group who brought her back to him , with her sometimes annoying persistence , but this time it was willingly accepted because he needed her now by his side, and Inuyasha wanted him with her to show her as to what he had done for all of them , in regards to his pup. Sitting with her cradled in his lap , Inuyasha told her of in the time she was supposed to have been resting , and showing her , as to what he was up too, splaying kisses on her lips, nose , and forehead.

" I love you , Kagome.."

" Don't say it unless you mean it .." Kagome sang softly , allowing her eyes to fall back closed listening..

"But I do , Kagome , I love you my mate .."

" Though doesn't mean with the mark gone that if you wish you can go back with Kikyo?"

" What did I tell you I don't want Kikyo, I want you .."

" Really ?"

"Yes really , I love you .. How many more times do you wanna hear me say it wench !?"

" If you chose to lets say claim me again, how long would we -" Kagome asked before able to finish what he'd already knew she would say , and kissed her trying to show her his answer.

The two momentarily pulled away from the passionate kiss that the hanyou himself started , and when his eyes met hers Inuyasha finished for her..

"Kagome , I can't promise you that it's gonna be easy , but I'll guarantee that by the time you'll recover you will stand by my side as my mate , once again . Forever , and when its time to leave this place , I'll follow after you to be with you still in the afterlife.."

"Than that's how much I wanna hear you say it, to last forever.."

"As long as you accept me again, I'll do anything to keep you here with me, and if not .. Well , I'll just stalk , and torment you until you do..."

"I love you Inuyasha.."

"I love you too Kagome.."

TBC...


End file.
